


Bat Family Secrets

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone is Queer, F/F, Slight Internalized Transphobia, Trans Tim Drake, minor bluepulse, past koy, past wonderbird, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Cassie and Robin broke up because he wouldn't tell her his name. She and Batgirl get together because Batgirl tells Cassie hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unseengreenplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseengreenplaid/gifts).



> the friend i'm gifting this to was actually the first one to suggest this pairing to me and i felt awful that i didn't come up with it on my own. i pride myself on writing femslash! (i think i'm just too focused on bluepulse whenever i rewatch s2 tbh) but i really really like these two! i wanted to get this written so that there was at least something about them. 
> 
> i hope that you, specifically unseengreenplaid, enjoy this :) our boys are also here

Barbara has a crush on Cassie. This isn't news. She has had a crush on Cassie for a while now. Since before Cassie and Tim broke up, actually. Barbara kind of would like crushes to just stop entirely, please? They’re annoying and just make things awkward, especially when your crush is your kind of sort of little brother’s ex girlfriend.

 

Tim figures it out eventually. Barbara's glad that this happens _after_ they've broken up. Cassie being his ex girlfriend is a lot less awkward than her being his current girlfriend.

 

"You like Cassie," he says one day, completely out of the blue. Barbara bursts out laughing. She wasn’t expecting it, and that’s sort of her knee-jerk reaction when she's caught off guard.

"What?" She says, "no. I don't like Cassie." Tim sends her a _yeah right_ look and Barbara sobers.

"Okay, yeah," she says, "I like Cassie."

"You should go for it," Tim says.

"You want me to date your ex?" Barbara asks.

"Yes," Tim says.

"Didn't she break up with you?" Barbara asks. She doesn’t know why Tim _wants_ to make this more awkward than it already is.

"Yes," he says.

She opens her mouth to ask, and- "No I won't tell you why." Barbara sighs. She didn't expect him to tell her, but it was worth a try.

"Do you know if she’s bi?" Barbara asks. She just came to terms with her own sexuality a while ago, and she's not really sure how to find out whether or not other girls are sapphic yet.

"She went for me," Tim says. It's a little self-deprecating.

"You _are_ a guy," she says.

"I know, Babs, and I'm secure with that," he says, "it's just, a lot of straight girl's wouldn't go for a trans guy. I think you've got a better shot with her than you think." Barbara nods. She could see that, and she feels a little bit better now.

 

Barbara worries and she plans and she worries some more. And then she tries to figure out how to find out if Cassie's sapphic or not. It turns out, she doesn't have to do anything at all.

  


It’s a normal day. Or at least, as normal as a day is going to get for teenage superheros. Kid Flash almost died, and Blue Beetle saved his life. That’s not really a big thing. Barbara saved L’gann’s life three times last mission. Arsenal saved Bumble Bee. Bumble Bee saved her. It’s not something they normally make a big deal out of. At least, they don't make a big deal out of it when it's just between friends. 

 

"Good job, babe," Kid Flash says, kissing Blue Beetle's cheek. Blue blushes.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he mumbles. Kid Flash sends him a _really_ look. Arsenal's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"You two are dating?" Arsenal asks, somewhere between a legit question and a sneer.

"You got a problem with that, ese?" Blue asks with a glare. Kid Flash looks even angrier. Cassie looks pissed too.

"Yeah," Cassie asks, "do you?"

"I don't know," he growls defensively, "I've just- I never really thought about it."

"You'd better not," Cassie says, " _all_ the people I've dated except Robin have been girls." It feels like Barbara’s had the wind knocked out of her, but in a good way- an _amazing_ way.

"Is everyone here queer?" Arsenal demands. Tim shrugs. He might be straight, but being trans definitely qualifies him.

"Yes," Artemis says, like it's obvious.

"Definitely," Barbara says. Neither Kid Flash nor Blue Beetle chime in, but it's not necessary at this point. They’re the couple that started this big old coming out party.

"What about you, Aqualad? Come on, we must be the only straight ones," Arsenal says. He desperately wants to hear that.

"Arsenal," Kaldur says, "it is likely you are not straight either."

"What do you mean," Arsenal demands.

Kaldur grins a little and says, "the other Roy is my ex boyfriend."

"Oh my god," Arsenal says, "oh my god. _No_." The rest of the kids laugh, and Arsenal stomps out with his "I'm probably queer" existential despair. There's some awkward laughter before the  Team starts to scatter. Suddenly it’s just Barbara and Cassie in the briefing room. Cassie jerks her head towards the locker rooms.

“I’m gonna hit the showers,” she says.

“Wait,” Barbara says, maybe a bit too forcefully.

“Um,” Cassie says, sounding confused, “okay. What is it, Batgirl?” Barbara’s brain doesn’t always work when she’s around people she likes, which can be a problem.

“Um,” she says, “I wanted to ask- um.”

“Yes?” Cassie asks, looking even more confused, but a little intrigued. That’s a good sign, right?

"Why did you and Robin break up?" Barbara finally asks, "he won't tell me." _Fuck_ she thinks. That was _not_ what she’d meant to ask. Cassie looks unfazed by this personal question.

“He wouldn’t tell me his real name,” Cassie says, “I understand that it’s a bat family secret, but _come on_. We dated four months!” She seems frustrated, like it just happened yesterday. She lets out a frustrated breath of air.

"I just, I can't date someone who won't tell me their name, you know?" Cassie says, "there were too many secrets." Cassie stops talking, and an awkward silence settles over them. Barbara decides to take a risk.

"My name's Barbara," she says, "my friends call me Babs." She knows that Bruce might be a little bit mad, but without a last name it's almost impossible for Cassie to connect her to the Wayne family. Cassie looks confused for a moment at that, and then she grins.

"Is this you asking me out?" Cassie asks, raising an eyebrow. God, Barbara hopes that she means for it to be as flirty as it sounds.

"It depends," Barbara says, heart pounding in her chest, "would you say yes?" Cassie giggles.

"I don't know," she says, "is this weird? Am I hitting on my ex's sister?" Barbara laughs at that. It's a little like that, but she thinks that since he's only kind of sort of her brother it doesn't matter too much. 

"I'm not really part of the bat family," she says, "I'm more like, um, the next door neighbor that won't take the hint she's not invited to dinner." Plus, Tim basically gave her his blessing already. She doesn't mention that though. She thinks it might be weird to mention that you talked about your crush to her ex boyfriend.

"Well then," Cassie says, blushing a little, "I would love to date you, Babs." Barbara smiles. She thinks that this will work out great.

**Author's Note:**

> if i did anything bad or outright transphobic with my portrayal of tim, please let me know. i'm a cis girl so *shrugs* i can definitely fuck up in this area.


End file.
